jailbreakideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Jet Suggestion
''PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE JET THAT IS IN JAILBREAK'' Overview The Stealth Jet would look similar to the new Jet, but looks like a Grumman F-14 Tomcat. It would cost about 5 Million in-game cash, or you could buy it for 5000 Robux. On each wing would be 2 missiles that fire twice as fast as the BlackHawks, each would instantly kill a player in the area of the missile. The missiles are sold in 10s, 10 missiles would cost 10 000 in-game cash. On the players, screen, the Jet has a lock-on missile system. As well, it can drop bombs. Features *This vehicle would be faster then any other vehicle in Jailbreak, thus you can control the speed if the jet goes too fast. *The jet can have 1 driver and one passenger. The passenger cannot shoot or do anything whatsoever unless the driver de-activates the glass cockpit so the passenger can shoot, but you would be exposed to damage *Unlike other vehicles, if someone in the jet was to be struck be lightning, it would have not effect, unless obviously, the cockpit is open. Location The Stealth Jet would be found inside the rightmost hangar at the Airport. Another spawn is on the runway of the Military Base. Mechanics The way you would control/use the jet is different. E is to get in as per usual, (Note that the jet will just go foward unless you control it) R to speed up, W to go up, S to go down, A to turn left, D to turn right, F for shooting missiles, B to drop bombs, T to activate/de-activate the Lock-On system and G to activate/de-activate the wheels for landing and take off(The jet starts off with the wheels activated). Pros and Cons Pros * The Stealth Jet is incredibly fast * It has its own self defense(missiles and bombs) * Can take off on roads. * Great for cop-hunting, midair and and on ground * Good for chases * Very hard to shoot down Cons * Remote spawns * Incredibly expensive * Slow take off Lock-On Mode To activate Lock-On mode, you would need to go to third person and press T. For mobile players, there would be a button on the top of screen(like crouch, punch etc) that looks like a screen that is locked on a helicopter. You would have to press that. A red square would appear at the middle of the screen with straight red lines going out representing North, East, South and West. If the red square overlaps a vehicle, it turns green and then makes a beeping noise which means you can press F+T(or the lock screen button and the missile button for mobile)and the missile would chase the vehicle at the speed of a Lamborghini. If the vehicle tries to dodge the incoming attack, the missile would still chase the vehicle unless it crashes. This can only be done with missiles, not bombs. Tips * The stealth jet‘s speed is adjustable * If are chasing an aerial vehicle, it would be best to go to Lock-On the target as the jet’s missiles only need a single hit to make the aerial vehicle go down * If you were to be chasing someone, it would be best not to go to full speed as the jet could easily crash Trivia * If it were to be added in-game, it would be the fastest vehicle in the game * It would be one of the most expensive vehicle in-game * Only vehicle that has Lock-On mode * Only vehicle that can instantly kill a player with self defense systems all the time Notes DO NOT EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ASK REAL LUNARWHITEX1 FOR PERMISSION